Creation of Life
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: After one chapter in our life is through, the next comes full of surprises. Despite unfortunate events that will occur in our lives, we must note that God has something better stored for our future in the road ahead of us. Life is beautiful. SEQUEL to CoB


**Creation of Life**

O

_In life, we hold a candle,_

O

_hold that candle_

O

_and light the world._

**I've Perfected Imperfection.**

Narumi pouted, his hands clenched as he pleaded, "_Please _Mikan-san! We need your help!"

She retorted bitterly, "Narumi-sensei, why are you asking for _my _help? Yuu came back from his vacation one year ago, damn it! The School President is responsible for giving the last speech in graduation, Narumi-sensei."

"Ahh, but he has chosen you to take his place, because after watching that heart-touching video of you one year ago, he was moved and has decided that you take his place to motivate your classmates, and the younger years!"

"Motivate my classmates for what?"

He growled, "I can see in their eyes, they're scared to move on after graduation! They look confused on what they want to achieve in life, Mikan-san, and with that speech you pulled last year, I'm definite you can do it again!"

"Save it for someone who's willing, Narumi-sensei," she said, rolling her eyes.

Narumi let out a tired sigh, "Mikan-san, everyone _believes _you're the pillar of their strength right now, and right now, you need to give them one last push, to not be afraid in leaving this academy, the memories... and their friends- no _family_."

...

"_Fine_," she muttered.

"Hehe, got you again," he chuckled as she threw him out of the classroom, slamming the door once again on his face.

O

O

O

Mikan stared at the students intensely as she said, "Don't let anyone stand in your way. Be who _you want to be_, and don't let us, or even the whole world change that for you. Don't let one silly word affect your life, or leave a negative impact! If you dream on becoming an astronaut, go for it! Strive for what you want, work hard, and never doubt your strength or your capability to keeping moving forward, otherwise your hope will thin out. Even if the whole world is against you, fight for what you believe in, even if it takes years of sacrificing, for you'll never be truly happy if you do not succeed your dreams."

The students clapped in awe.

"Your dreams you want to fulfill may be a burden to your shoulders, but in the end, you'll see that everything you go through, was worth it. Everyone has a personal doctor, and that personal doctor is _hope_. Hope is the one thing that pushes you forward, helping you never regret your mistakes, for everything happens for a reason and a price. If you just got out of a bad relationship, and think to yourself that you couldn't believe you went out with that person," Mikan said pointedly, watching a few people blush, "-then you're wrong. You shouldn't regret who or what you once loved."

Parents had tears in their eyes, clapping for her speech, as students whooped in delight.

"Within life, God has given us opportunites, challenges and chances we can take, whether it be for better or for the worse. No matter what, we will always learn from everything we do, as everyday, our life changes even the slightest. It's important for the people graduating today, who are my _family_, to be brave and strong in our lives, for we have thousands of paths to choose, yet I know a lot of us are uncertain or afraid to make a move. It may be because we still try to hold onto the past and memories we have shared in this academy, or if we're unsure of who we want to become, but true loyal friends _never_ - no matter how distanced or far we are apart - leave our side. Our bonds are unbreakable, with the help of our faith and hope our teachers and parents have strengthened for us," Mikan advised, her eyes struggling to remain strong, and avoiding vulnerability.

"Life isn't easy, and in this academy, it's like our home. But we knew when we grew older, we'd have to step out of this circle of love, of hope, and of family, and be welcomed into another circle of life in the outside world we have yet to discover. God will be the light of our lives, the leading guide in our life."

Students clapped, cheering for more words of wisdom.

"Apart from chasing your dreams to the very ends of the earth, there's one other thing I've forgotten to mention: your _family_. Younger students who are not seated in the front today graduating, please look to your left and right, and tell me what you see."

Some had shouted "friends" while others shouted "strangers" and "classmates".

Mikan smiled, "That's all about to change. Look to your right and left again, and say, "we're one big family"."

"_We're one big family_!" they shouted eagerly.

She said, "We're like trees, you know? Family and friends, they're the sunshine, water and soil that helps us grow. There are three main keys that our families and friends shower us with: _love, encouragement _and _wisdom. _The soil is like our encouragement, always encouraging our roots to grow longer and stronger, so we can stand more independant and defend ourselves when needed. The sunshine, is like love. The rays keep us warm in cold, and sheds light in our times of darkness overwhelming us. The water is like wisdom, for every drop of water counts. It's like saying, every single little thing of knowledge can help us for future references, like learning simple words, and as we grow older with the encouragement and love our loved ones shower upon us, we can expand our knowledge and later on, help other people with our wisdom."

Suddenly, a huge banner flew up in the air, with a couple of energetic students holding it high.

_You rule, Mikan-senpai!_

She smiled, and said, "The hopes God has granted us, means our life is through with one chapter, and the next chapter shall be born, with many more surprises awaiting for us, as God has initially planned the day we were born. If you've been experiencing unfortunate events in your life recently, take in mind that God always has something better planned for us. Like people say, rain will always stop one day. Life is full of surprises, and who knows what will happen tomorrow? Just remember, friends are for forever, no matter how naive and unbelievable that sounds."

Another banner had rocketed high in the air.

_You're our idol, Mikan-senpai!_

"One day, dear friends, we're going to achieve our dreams."

Narumi was close to bursting into tears, once again, as he nodded weakly in agreement.

"Although we are departing this academy, our memories will remain in our hearts forever, and one day, we can reminisce them together, in that same circle of love again."

Natsume watched his fiance with glazed, passionate eyes.

"-and one day, we'll feel proud of how far we've come, and of our achievements, because life given from God, is _beautiful_."

_"These students standing on stage with beautiful smiles, these memories never leaving them, is our class of 2010!"_

O

_If you believe in yourself,_

O

_I believe_

O

_you will do great things in life._

**Finish.**

**Okaay! I finished this is 1 hr, since I'm rushing it X( I need to finish the one-shot tomorrow, and a drabble for GMH tomorrow as well. Give me good luck! Or maybe, I'll just write the drabble today :O LOL. Well, review if you liked? Thanks for your support!**

**~Joy.**


End file.
